novas_roleplaying_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Big RPG/Story
The Story of Big RPG follows that of your created character as they go through a journey through the land of Uguthan as well as it's subsections Pebble Coast, Red Hinterland, The Pyro Badlands, Tortoise Bay, The Voiceless Isle, Strom Rain Forest, And Mount Penance as well as the many villas and areas including Silver Birch Asylum, The Cataclysmic Arena, Calbourne Keep, and Dragis Spire, your character fights through enemies to take down the many enemies that are trying to destroy the world Story Your Character (Dependent on Class) starts in a prisoner caravan going toward one of the many subsections of Uguthan Protagonists Final Fantasy Firion '- An orphan from Fynn who becomes the core of the Wild Rose Rebel Army. - Gladiator '''Luneth/Onion Knight '- A curious and adventurous youth, who accidentally stumbles on the Wind Crystal. - Mystic Knight 'Cecil Harvey '- A noble and fair Dark Knight from the kingdom of Baron, and the leader of its world renowned elite airship force, the Red Wings. - Lancer/Paladin 'Bartz Klauser '- A young man who travels the world with his companion and steed, Boco. - Mime 'Terra Branford '- A young amnesiac woman who was born to an esper father and a human mother - Red Mage 'Cloud Strife '- An Ex-SOLDIER mercenary who is hired by the rebellious environmental activist group AVALANCHE. - Dark Knight 'Barret Wallace '- the leader of AVALANCHE who wields a gun on his right arm in place of his injured hand. - Machinist 'Tifa Lockhart '- Cloud's childhood friend and member of AVALANCHE, runs the bar 7th Heaven in the Sector 7 slums, which serves as the group's hideout. - Pugilist 'Aeris Gainsborough '- a flower girl from the Sector 5 slums who befriends Cloud. Cloud's resemblance to someone she used to know mystifies Aeris, and she joins him and AVALANCHE on their quest to discover more about her heritage. - Devout 'Red XIII '- a quadrupedal, flame red beast capable of speech. The party rescues him from capture by Shinra. He speaks little, but when he does, his words are often important. 'Cait Sith '- a robotic cat atop a stuffed Mog, operates as a fortune teller at the Gold Saucer. 'Cid Highwind '- The foul-mouthed, chain-smoking pilot of Rocket Town - Lancer 'Yuffie Kisaragi '- first encountered as the Mystery Ninja, can be encountered in any forest after the events at the Mythril Mine. A self-professed Materia hunter, she is sneaky and playful, and "hunts" Materia to restore her home of Wutai to its former glory. - Ninja 'Vincent Valentine '- A former Turk, now a dark and mysterious character, with the ability to morph into various monsters. - Machinist 'Zack Fair '-''' ' A promising young SOLDIER, who aspires to achieve the legendary rank of First Class. Armed with his dream of becoming a hero. - Dark Knight '''Squall Leonheart '- A student of the military schools known as Garden, destined to become a Legendary SeeD. - Gladiator 'Zidane Tribal '- An easygoing thief of the doubling Tantalus theater troupe, who is hired to kidnap Princess Garnet of Alexandria. - Thief 'Vivi Ornitier '- a black mage, differentiated from humans by having a black aura surrounding his visible outer skin, glowing yellow eyes, and the ability to cast magic. - Black Mage 'Adelbert Steiner '- the leader of the Knights of Pluto and is assigned to protect Princess Garnet. - Knight 'Garnet Til Alexandros XVII '- the heir of Alexandria in the 17th generation. Garnet notices a change in her mother, Queen Brahne, and seeks to escape Alexandria Castle. - White Mage 'Freya Crescent '- a skilled and powerful dragon warrior with a sharp mind - Dragoon 'Quina Quen '- a genderless Qu, a tribe known for their strange eating habits, long tongues, and poor language skills. Quina wears a chef's hat - Blue Mage 'Eiko Carol '- spunky and snobbish, yet desperately lonely, having lived alone in Madain Sari with only moogles as her friends for most of her life. - Summoner 'Amarant Coral '- A rather arrogant man who fights with the honor of a warrior - Pugilist 'Tidus '- A professional blitzball player from the city of Zanarkand who ends up in the world beyond its limits, into Spira. - Gladiator 'Vaan - '''A street urchin from Rabanastre, who despises the Archadian Empire for its cruelty and tyranny, and wishes to be a free-flying sky pirate. - Gladiator '''Lightning '- A tough-willed young woman who ranks as a Guardian Corps Sergeant, in the world of Cocoon. Branded with the abhorred and feared mark of the l'Cie, she embarks on a quest to save her sister from the same fate. - Gladiator 'Snow Villiers '- a relentless optimist and a self-proclaimed "hero" who wishes to protect and help anyone in need. - Pugilist '''Oerba Dia Vanille- an endearing young woman with a relentlessly sunny disposition. - Magus Sazh Katzroy '- a friendly, cheerful man who is never without his curious companions—a chocobo chick and a pair of pistols. He is quick to banter, but also keeps a mature perspective on matters. - Machinist '''Hope Estheim '- a normal boy from a normal family whose childhood on Cocoon can best be described as uneventful. Inexperienced in the ways of the world, and wont to turn to his mother for protection, he is completely unprepared for the turmoil into which his life is thrown when he is unexpectedly caught up in the Sanctum's brutal Purge - Airwing 'Oerba Yun Fang '- a mysterious woman who is working with the Sanctum military despite bearing the mark of the detested l'Cie. Strong-minded and disinclined to mince words, she has the demeanor of someone wholly unconcerned by life's trivialities - Dragoon 'Serah Farron '-''' 'Lightning's younger sister, who takes up arms to find her lost sister. - Ranger/Gladiator '''Noel Kreiss '- the last surviving human in a world that faced destruction 200 years after Cocoon's fall. - Gladiator 'Noctis Lucis Caelum '- A well-to-do but withdrawn prince, and heir to the throne of Lucis, armed with great magical powers against forces out to conquer his kingdom and the world's Crystal. - Mime Undertale 'Frisk '- the main protagonist of the 2015 indie-game Undertale. After climbing Mount Ebott, they fell into the Underground and now Frisk makes their way to escape from there. - White Mage 'Toriel '- a major character of the 2015 game, Undertale. She, as stated, is the guardian of the Ruins, Asgore's ex-wife, and the mother of Asriel Dreemurr. Toriel first saved Frisk's life before Flowey kills the latter with his pellets. - Black Mage 'Sans '- a character in the indie-game Undertale, released in 2015. He is a skeleton and brother of Papyrus, is somewhat lazy, as he doesn't really help his brother capture Frisk. Sans acts as a supporting character on Neutral and True Pacifist Routes and the final boss and heroic antagonist of The Genocide Route. - Karma Mage 'Papyrus '- a major character in Undertale. He is a skeleton and the brother of Sans. He originally wanted to capture Frisk, but, if they spare him, he will become friends with them. - Red Mage 'Undyne '- a character in the 2015 indie-game Undertale. She is the leader of the Royal Guard and a boss encountered in Waterfall. - Dragoon 'Alphys '- a character encountered in the 2015 indie-game''Undertale''. She is the Royal Scientist who works in the Lab located in Hotland. Alphys has a crush on Undyne, the leader of the Royal Guard. - Chemist 'Mettaton '- a supporting character of Undertale. He is a robot with a SOUL and was built by Alphys. Initially poised as an entertainment robot turned human killing robot, Mettaton is later revealed to have only acted as such, and wants to protect humanity. Mettaton is the sole television star of the Underground. - Dancer 'Muffet '- a supporting character in Undertale. She is a baker that sells spider-themed pastries for unusually high prices (9999 gold), but for a good cause. She serves as a sub-boss towards the end of the game. - Bounder 'Asgore '- the king of the monsters of the Underground, Asriel's father, and Toriel's ex-husband. He serves as a major protagonist in the 2015 award winning indie game, Undertale. - Marauder 'Ink!Sans '- a Sans who exists outside of timelines to help aid artists in the creations of new AUs. Despite aiding creators, he does not create AUs himself, only characters and things with in them. He is capable of drawing anything, and bringing it to life - Arcanist 'Dream!Sans '- created from the light excluded by the tree of dreams, better known as the tree of feelings. Even though his name is Sans, he's rather called Dream, named after the tree that gave him life. Dream has no monster or human soul. He possesses all the good emotions of every living thing, including monsters, humans, etc - Time Mage 'Blueberry '- the younger brother of Papyrus and a major character in a fan made Undertale AU,Underswap. His motivations are to capture a human so that he can become a member of the Royal Guard, a very prestigious job. - Gladiator 'Shift!Chara '- the last human that fell in Underground before the protagonist, adopted after they fell from the surface by Asgore and Toriel. They live in Snowdin with their brother Asriel, and play a supporting role in the story. You encounter them in the beginning of Snowdin. They take the role of Sans. - Karma Mage/Thief 'Swap!Papyrus '- the older brother of Sans and a major character in Underswap. He appears in the exact same place the Original Sans appears in. - Karma Mage 'Disbelief!Papyrus '- an AU version that was created via a rumor about Papyrus, where he is the final boss instead of Sans in the Genocide Route. - Sage 'Altertale!Toriel '- The lazy sentry of Snowdin and the first monster you meet after the Ruins. Simple and fun, she likes to help Frisk get past her brother, Asgore, and his puzzles. - Magus 'Core!Frisk '- a monochromatic version of Frisk that was pushed into the CORE, and was scattered, like Gaster. Due to their strong soul and "time-travel" powers - Time Mage 'Blackjack '-''' 'the son of Error and Chara. He is The Older sibling of GEC and EC and the younger brother of Essence he is also the adoptive older brother of Skull. He is married to TinySatan and is the Father of Ace,Georgia. and Grace He is the Brother-in-law of Jasan and the nephew-in-law of Death. - Astrologian/Gladiator '''GEC '- the daughter of Error and Pacifist!Chara and the sister of Blackjack and EC and the adopted older sister of Skull and is married to Jasan and has a son named Jax. She is the aunt of Georgia, Aceand Grace and the Sister-In-Law of TinySatan. - Thief 'EC '- the daughter of Error and Pacifist!Chara. She is the youngest of their children and the younger sister of Essence,Blackjack and GEC and the sister of Skull. She is Married to Jayden and is expecting a child soon. She Is known to love hugging people specifically to heal people. - White Mage 'TinySatan '- The Daughter of Satan and the wife of Blackjack, a strong warrior who is protective of her children - Gladiator 'Skull '- A human that was brought to the Undertale world via a code break in the system, leading him to become a code master, though the game reset him back to a child form where he was adopted by Error - Red Mage 'Edward '- a warrior, prince of Hellvania and future fighter in the Undertale Roleplay and associated series - Time Mage/Gladiator 'Blackjack's Children '- a group of major character that are the spawn of Blackjack, each having distinct personalities * '''Ace * Georgia * Jay * Grace Snowflake '- A young lesbian woman with a deep affection for Georgia, she is a crossover from the Steven Universe Universe - Ukemi Steven Universe '''Amethyst '- a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. - Bounder 'Pearl '- a member of the Crystal Gems. One of Rose Quartz's closest followers and her sole confidant - Lancer 'Ruby '- a member of the Crystal Gems who was originally a Homeworld Gem soldier 5,750 years ago. After accidentally fusing with Sapphire, the two fled in order to prevent Ruby from being shattered at the hands of Blue Diamond. - Pugilist 'Sapphire '- a member of the Crystal Gems who made her official debut in "Jail Break". Previously a member of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's mission was to inform her Diamond about the Rebels' attack using her Future Vision - Black Mage 'Garnet '- the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and the current de-facto leader of the Crystal Gems - Pugilist 'Steven '- the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and the first and only member of human descent and hybrid nature of the Crystal Gems. - Gladiator 'Connie '- Steven's best friend and a member of the Crystal Gems. She debuted in the episode "Bubble Buddies". - Dark Knight 'Rose Quartz '- the founder and former leader of the Crystal Gems. - Gladiator 'Lion '- a magical pink lion befriended by Steven in "Steven's Lion" who occasionally comes to Steven's rescue 'Opal '- the fusion of Pearl and Amethyst. She made her debut in the episode "Giant Woman". - Ranger 'Alexandrite '- the fusion of Garnet (and, by extension, Ruby and Sapphire), Amethyst, and Pearl. She made her debut in "Fusion Cuisine". - Mime 'Sardonyx '- the fusion of Pearl and Garnet (and, by extension,Ruby and Sapphire). She made her debut in "Cry for Help". - Barbarian 'Stevonnie '- the fusion of Steven and Connie. They formed for the very first time in their debut episode, "Alone Together" - Gladiator 'Smoky Quartz '- the fusion of Steven and Amethyst, and is Steven's first time fusing with a Gem. They formed for the very first time in their debut episode, "Earthlings". - Trickster 'Lapis '- a former Homeworld Gem that made her debut in "Mirror Gem". She was imprisoned within a magical mirror for thousands of years until she eventually convinced Steven to free her. - Black Mage 'Peridot '- a member of the Crystal Gems who made her debut in "Warp Tour". She was originally a Homeworld Gem technician and a certified Kindergartner. - Chemist 'Pumpkin '- a sentient pumpkin created by Steven for Peridot and Lapis Lazuli in "Gem Harvest". Pumpkin is currently living at the Barn. 'Onyx '- A Fusion of Crystal and Apache Tear and once a powerful diamond, now a warrior and part of the Crystal Gems - Cropduster 'Crystal '- Half of Onyx and a Scientist that was once part of White Diamond's Court - Ukemi 'Apache Tear '- Half of Onyx and a warrior that was once part of Yellow Diamond's Court - Pugilist 'Ammolite '- A Young Gem that is the daughter of Onyx and an Unknown Gem - Mystic Knight 'Angel '- Onyx's Wife and a part of White Diamond's Court - Oracle 'Snowflake '- The drug abusing, beer drinking daughter of Onyx and Angel - Ukemi 'Emerald '- One of Black Diamond's oldest court members, a psychic with many powerful attacks - Samurai Gravity Falls 'Dipper Pines '- a smart, curious, and adventurous 13-year-old boy spending the summer with his Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon - Summoner 'Mabel Pines '- a bouncy, energetic, optimistic, hyperactive, enthusiastic, and free-spirited 13-year-old girl spending the summer with her Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon - Machinist 'Stanley Pines '- Dipper and Mabel Pines' great uncle and summer guardian. After many years of crime and infamy, he has taken up residence in the remote town of Gravity Falls, Oregon - Pugilist 'Stanford Pines '- a paranormal investigator who came to Gravity Falls, Oregon, to study the huge concentration of supernatural activity in and around the town. - Machinist 'Wendy Corduroy '- a tall, laid back teenager with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack and the former object of Dipper Pines' affections. Fun loving and rebellious, she frequently shirks responsibility for activities she finds more enjoyable, such as hanging out with her rambunctious friends or going on adventures - Viking 'Soos Ramirez '- an awkward, lovable man-child, who works as the Mystery Shack's current owner and Dipper and Mabel Pines' frequent sidekick on their various adventures - Pugilist Antagonists Final Fantasy '''Garland - The first boss, who used to be a loyal knight, but betrayed Cornelia and kidnapped Princess Sarah. Although he may seem a simple knight that the Warriors of Light had to kill, not even they can predict what Garland sets in motion. He is the main antagonist. Four Fiends - Four demons representing the four elements: earth, water, fire, and wind. They capture the four Crystals and steal their light, causing chaos in the world. * Kraken * The Lich * Marilith * Tiamat Chaos - The demon king, created when Garland merges with the essences of the Four Fiends. He is the one causing the time loop. He is the final boss. The Emperor - He is the ruler of Palamecia that unleashes war on the world. He comes back to life after dying by splitting his soul with the powers of Light and Darkness, thus becoming the ruler of Heaven and Hell himself. He is the main antagonist and the final boss. Guardians of the Dark Crystals- A group of creatures sent by the Cloud of Darkness to guard the Dark Crystals of the World of Darkness and kill the Warriors of Light. * Echidna * Cerberus * Two Headed Dragon * Ahiram Cloud of Darkness - Appears whenever there is an imbalance between light and darkness, to return everything to a world of nothingness. It is the final boss and shares the role of the main antagonist with Xande, having used him for its own goals. Golbez - Cecil's brother who is under the control of Zemus. Golbez takes command of the Red Wingsairship fleet and attacks the world to steal the Crystals and summon the Giant of Babil. Gilgamesh - One of Exdeath's minions. He searches for Excalibur, but ends up with Excalipoor instead. Exdeath - A warlock born of a tree infused with evil spirits. He wishes to take control of the Void and consume the world with it. Years ago, he fought the Warriors of Dawn and was defeated, but over the years, he slowly destroys the Crystals and merges Bartz and Galuf's worlds, revealing the Void. He is the main antagonist and final boss. Ultros - A wisecracking, carnivorous octopus who follows the party to get revenge for his rising number of defeats, as well as to try and devour them. He eventually gets a job working at the Dragon's Neck Coliseum and gives up his chase.. Kefka Palazzo - An experimental Magitek Knight driven insane by his augmentation. Kefka develops a hatred of everything and begins acquiring power on his own while serving Gestahl, eventually becoming the God of Magic by absorbing the power of the Warring Triad. He is the main antagonist and final boss. Jenova - The Calamity from the Skies, Jenova fell to the Planet long ago and attempted to destroy it. Her cells are used by Shinra to create members of SOLDIER. Sephiroth - The first and strongest SOLDIER, who is claimed to have disappeared seven years ago. Upon learning the origins of his birth, he went insane and now claims his birthright as an Ancient as the motivation to ascend to godhood through the destruction of the Planet. He is the main antagonist and final boss. Ultimecia - A sorceress from the future who possesses and manipulates people from the past to achieve time compression. She has a burning hatred for SeeD. She is the main antagonist and final boss. Queen Brahne - The queen of Alexandria and adoptive mother of Garnet. She was a sweet queen until Kuja corrupted her. She now seeks the power of the eidolons to conquer the Mist Continent. Beatrix - The top general and most trusted warrior of the all-female army of Alexandria. Loyal to her nation without wavering convictions, she stands against any opposition as a powerful adversary. Kuja - A Genome with a soul, he can be considered Zidane's older brother. As Garland's Angel of Death, it is in his nature to cause war and chaos. Upon learning of his mortality, he resolves that if he can't live, no one can. He is the main antagonist of the game. Necron - A mysterious entity which appears after Kuja is defeated and seeks to return the world to nothingness. He is the final boss. Jecht - Tidus's father with whom he has an antagonistic relationship. As Braska's Final Aeon he forms the current Sin. He is a reluctant antagonist. Ba'Gamnan - A bangaa bounty hunter that chases Balthier. Dr. Cid - Balthier's father and a scientist of Archadia who, with the help of Venat, created the manufactednethicite that allows Archadia to come to power. Gabranth - A ruthless and feared man among the Archadian Judges who direct his hatred towards his twin brother Basch fon Ronsenburg. He killed Vaan's brother, Reks, and is the bodyguard for Larsa, answering to Emperor Gramis. Barthandelus/Galenth Dysley - The leader of the Lindzei fal'Cie and lord sovereign of Cocoon through his guise as the Sanctum's Primarch Galenth Dysley. His ultimate goal is to kill Orphan to open the Door of Souls at the cost of Cocoon and the lives of its citizens. To reach this end, he uses Lightning and her friends as tools to reach his goal. He is the main antagonist. Orphan - The fal'Cie that acts as the source for Cocoon's power. Orphan wishes to bring about the return of the Maker by summoning Ragnarok to destroy Cocoon to open the Door of Souls even if it means he must die in the process. He is the final boss. Cloud Strife - An Ex-SOLDIER mercenary who is hired by the rebellious environmental activist group AVALANCHE. Vincent Valentine - A former Turk, now a dark and mysterious character, with the ability to morph into various monsters. Undertale Chara (last name Dreemurr upon being adopted by Asgore and Toriel) - also known as the Fallen Human or First Human, is a posthumous character and a hidden antagonist in the 2015 video game, Undertale Error!Sans - an AU destroyer he is bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, making his body turn to nothing but turning the victim into him, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitchy powers/quirks. Betty '''- At first '''Bête Noire might seem as a kind little girl who calls herself Betty, however do not be fooled because she is actually evil and has the soul of Fear. ''' '''Bête Noire also has an evil monster named Akumu who can crush souls, the first example of that happening was when Akumu did it toSans. Dust!Sans '''- To stop the human child from killing everyone over and over, Sans is forced to up his own LV. Killing one monster isn't enough EXP for him to defeat the child, though, and oddly enough, the resets don't send him back to LV one. He forgets his original purpose, and kills everyone, including Papyrus. He begins to hallucinate a much meaner Papyrus who's just a floating head and hands. Sans can also locate SAVE points and destroy them. '''Flowey - the primary antagonist of the 2015 RPG videogame Undertale, and the first character the protagonist meets after falling into the Underground. He appears as a small golden flower. Horror!Sans - 'No matter how many puns this skeleton cracks or how many funny bones he manages to tickle, at the end of the day it's still ''eat or be eaten. 'Fell!Sans '- He is pushed around by his brother, Papyrus, being forced to call him 'boss' all the time and enjoys inflicting pain on others 'Fell!Papyrus '- the Second-In-Command of the Royal Guard. He hates Sans sometimes and can get aggressive at times 'Nightmare!Sans '- deceiving, erratic, unpredictable and evil. He told Cross and Dream that many villains were brought to their knees by him 'Yanberry '- A yandere version of Blueberry, driven insane by the fact that he needs to protect either his older brother or the human (dependent on who is writing the story) 'Murder '- A Murderous Version of Blackjack, driven insane by the fact he couldn't save his family, portrayed early on as a villain 'Soul '- A villainous version of Skull, supposedly driven into this form by a mysterious entity, not much is known about him 'Badjacks '- A Group of villainous versions of Blackjack, led by Murder and later led by Error!Blackjack after Murder, Horror and Lucid resigned * 'Murder '(Formerly) * 'Horror!Blackjack '(Formerly) * 'Lucid!Blackjack '(Formerly) * 'Error!Blackjack ' * '''Fell!Blackjack * Reaper!Blackjack * Outerfell!Blackjack * Swapfell!Blackjack Suicide Skullz '''- a former group of villainous Skulls, though disbanded after Soul was destroyed * '''Soul * Horror!Skull * Genocide!Skull * Murder!Skull * Fell!Skull * Error!Skull * EROZ Gothic '- A genocidal maniac destined to make everyone related to Skull suffer, he is known to fight with intense strength and at one point even took the Destroyer's Soul and used it to almost destroy Skull's entire family '''Scyther '- A Rouge Skull that was betrayed by his family, believing him to be dead, he commandeered an Island and made an army of bots as well as trained a small army of mercenaries that fight for him 'Scyther's Mercenaries '- a task force of trained mercenaries that fight for Scyther, each one having a special skill of their own * '''Techno * Karma * Skull Basher * Mole Rat * Seraph Sigma '- A mysterious entity commanding a large army of mercenaries, unknown to all of the crew, he is their biggest adversary yet '''SIgma's Mercenaries '- a group of assassins working for SIgma, they are known to be very versatile only a few out of the 20 mercenaries are known * '''Serif * Knives * Error!Blackjack * Fell!Blackjack * Crymson * Flashbang * Detox * Violence Steven Universe Jasper - ' a Homeworld Gem soldier and is the former superior and escort of Peridot. She was the main antagonist of her debut episode ''The Return and Jail Break ''and was also the main antagonist of the second half of the third season, as she strived to create an army of corrupted gems until, she herself, became corrupted as a result fusing with one of the corrupted gems which caused her to become bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room. '''Peridot - ' the secondary antagonist in the Season 1B finale episodes "The Return" and "Jail Break" and the main antagonist for the first half of season 2. She was a Homeworld Gem who works under Jasper and Yellow Diamond. As of "Catch and Release," she is no longer referred to as an antagonist, but an anti-hero. During the second half of Season 2, Peridot was fully redeemed after betraying Yellow Diamond. She currently lives in the barn with Lapis Lazuli. 'Topaz - '''sent to Earth with Aquamarine to retrieve humans for Yellow Diamond to take to Pink Diamond's Zoo. '''Aquamarine '- sent to Earth with a Topaz fusion to retrieve humans for Yellow Diamond to take to Pink Diamond's Zoo. 'Bismuth '- one of the original members of the Crystal Gems. Before the end of the Rebellion, she and Rose had a conflict of interests, leading to them falling out. This ultimately led to Bismuth being poofed, bubbled, and left inside of Lion's Dimension. Rose then lied to the other Gems, telling them that she went missing in battle. 5,300 years later, Rose's son, Steven, accidentally freed her 'Blue Diamond '- a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. 'Yellow Diamond - ' a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race 'Cloud Connie '- A fake version of Connie that is shown to be somewhat evil 'Sugilite '- the fusion of Amethyst and Garnet (and, by extension,Ruby and Sapphire) 'Holly Blue Agate '- a Homeworld Gem under the command of Blue Diamond. She manages Pink Diamond's Zoo and the Quartzes employed there. 'Malachite '- the fusion of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli 'Red Diamond - '''A member of the Great Diamond Authority, the most brutal of them all, shattering any member of his court that disobeys him. '''Shadow Onyx '- A shadow clone of Onyx, using all the same skills as Onyx, a considerable foe 'Bloodstone '- a perverted gem that ran a whoring business, has the ability to control a person's blood and use it against them 'Imperial Gem Army '- an army of gems of Imperial rank, known for brutality, they have many incarnations * 'Imperial Garnet ' * '''Imperial Onyx * Imperial Moonstone * Imperial Topaz * Imperial Emerald Gravity Falls Pacifica '- the most popular girl in Gravity Falls and great-great granddaughter of supposed town founder Nathaniel Northwest who for her entire life was brought up to use her family's high status to treat others poorly.Once a major rival of Mabel Pines, recent interactions with her former foe and common people have compelled her to abandon her family's conceited attitude and long, hidden history of crime, treachery, and cover-ups. '.GIFfany '- the sentient main character in the dating simulator ''Romance Academy 7, who becomes infatuated with the player to the point of extreme violence when the player gets close to someone else. 'Bill Cipher '- a triangular dream demon formerly existent only in the mindscape who wished to gain access to the real world. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago. He is known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor. '''Dippy Fresh - the ideal version of Dipper Pines in Mabeland. Blendin Blandin '- a time traveler from the year 207̃012, who was sent to present-day Gravity Falls, Oregon to remove a series of time anomalies left behind by Dipper andMabel Pines. After the twins' actions inadvertently cost him his job and landed him in prison, he swore vengeance on them, but has since made up with them and regained his post '''Archibald Corduroy '- a spirit haunting the Northwests' mansion, as well as a distant relative of Wendy Corduroy. 'Blind Ivan '- the former leader of the Blind Eye Society. 'Celestabellebethabelle '- a unicorn who lives in the Enchanted Forest. 'Gideon Gleeful - '''a fraudulent child psychic, whose hunger for ultimate power motivates him to manipulate and intimidate others into giving him what he wants. A sworn enemy of the Pines family '''Agent Powers '- a government operative investigating the paranormal activities in Gravity Falls, Oregon 'Agent Trigger '- a government operative investigating the paranormal activity in Gravity Falls, Oregon, 'Robbie Valentino '- a sarcastic, arrogant teenager. Summons 'Shiva '- The empress of ice, wreathed in frost. She is known for her signature move, 'Diamond Dust', which freezes everything in an instant 'Odin '- A legendary knight who rides his beloved horse Sleipnir to deliver a crushing blow, the "Zantetsuken." 'Brynhildr '- A fire elemental, known for her powers of flaming weaponry 'Bahamut '- Conqueror of the skies, Bahamut has known many names; the Dragon King, the Hallowed Father, the First Sire 'Alexander '- An ancient weapon imbued with a sacred power 'Hecatoncheir '- an earth-elemental creature with multiple arms. 'Ramuh '- An ancient, ageless mage bearing the dazzling power of lightning. 'Ifrit '- A powerful djinn with control over scorching flames hot enough to turn the whole world to ashes 'Titan '- a great giant who rends the very earth asunder. The great chasms he creates in the ground can swallow up armies of soldiers 'Leviathan '- A massive sea serpent that effortlessly controls water and rules all who dwell in the oceans. The raging swell of his "Tsunami" is enough to consume even the fiercest of foes 'Hades '- A giant skeleton based on the Greek God of the Underworld, gives the opponents many status ailments 'Phoenix '- An eternal, undying bird. Its tears are rumored to have curative properties, and it is said that he who tastes the Phoenix's blood will have eternal life. 'Typhon '- A monster first appearing in Final Fantasy VI. Ultros never fails to call him "mister". With a harsh cry of "FUNGAH!!!" he uses his powerful Snort to send foes flying. 'Carbuncle '- A beast with a crimson jewel shining from its forehead 'Fenrir '- A silver wolf whose howl makes the party seem larger, discouraging some enemies 'Diabolos '- A Gigantic Demon who uses many fire and dark attacks to his advantage 'Garuda '- a green-tinted woman with claws and talons and wings protruding from her back. Aerial Blast is a common summon ability for Garuda. Summoner Classes Summons Arcanist * '''Sapphire Carbuncle * Topaz Carbuncle * Emerald Carbuncle Beast Master * Chocobo ''' * '''White Chocobo * Black Chocobo * Fenrir * Phoenix * Typhon * Bahamut * Leviathan Necromancer * Hades * Diablos ''' Scholar * '''Eos * Selene Summoner * Ifrit * Shiva * Odin * Garuda * Titan * Brynhildr Evoker * Alexander * Ramuh